This invention relates generally to ovens and related equipment for cooking food products. More specifically, this invention relates to a frying oven designed for cooking primarily meats under induced humidity conditions in a manner minimizing flame charring of the meat.
Cooking appliances in general are relatively well known for use in preparing a wide range of food products. Many such appliances have been developed for specialized needs, to give a chosen food product a desired taste and/or texture.
In particular, oil frying equipment for use in hot oil frying typically includes a reservoir of heated cooking oil into which the desired food products are immersed for a controlled time period. During such frying step, the heated oil vaporizes moisture within the food products and is absorbed partially into the surfaces of the food products, resulting in a crispy and/or crunchy product texture with a distinct oil-based flavor.
Alternatively, so-called fryer ovens or broilers have been utilized to give the food a different texture and less oil-based flavor. Such equipment usually includes a grill situated over one or more burners. The food is simply placed upon the grill and cooked via convected and radiated heat from the burners.
A principle drawback of these frying ovens is that when the grease drips from the food product through the grill into proximity with the burners, the grease ignites and produces flames which can often rise to the level of the food on the grill. If the flames contact the food product being cooked, charring of the outer layer of the food product can occur. Further, the food products cooked utilizing such appliances also tend to be less moist than desired at times.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel frying oven appliance which can cook food products in an efficient manner over one or more burners, and minimize any flame charring of the food in the process. Such a novel frying oven appliance should also prevent excessive moisture loss from the food product while being cooked. Additionally, a frying oven is needed which is easy to use, of economical construction, and safe. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.